


Il diabolico campanello

by Chu_1



Series: 366 ficcyne [48]
Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/pseuds/Chu_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt, Blaine ed un campanello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il diabolico campanello

**Author's Note:**

> 054\. Campanello

Quando Kurt si era slogato entrambe le caviglie per fare un passo di danza oggettivamente un po’ troppo oltre le sue abilità motorie sotto l’influenza dell’alcol, ed era stato costretto al letto per una settimana, a Blaine era sembrata una buona idea comprargli un campanello di quelli che si trovano nelle _reception_ degli hotel per chiamare aiuto, piuttosto che sentirlo sgolarsi dalla camera da letto ogni volta.

A distanza di tre giorni dall’acquisto, tuttavia, Blaine aveva capito d’aver fatto l’errore più colossale di tutta la sua vita: quel campanello era un inferno.

Kurt lo utilizzava per ogni sciocchezza ed era arrivato a farlo trillare semplicemente perché _Blaine, mi annoio e fa un suono così carino, senti?_

_Drin_.

“Kurt, spero per l’integrità dei tuoi arti superiori che stavolta ci sia un motivo per aver suonato quel diabolico marchingegno!” ruggì Blaine, dovendo interrompere lo studio per la centesima volta.

Kurt lo fissò gli occhi sgranati e la mano che ancora levitava sopra il campanello. “Uhm…” fece, guardandosi velocemente intorno. “Ho finito l’acqua!” si precipitò a dire, prima che Blaine potesse avventarsi sul campanello e lanciarlo dalla finestra.

“Va bene, va bene,” brontolò irritato andando a prendere dell’altra acqua.

Fece quasi cadere il bicchiere a terra quando il campanello trillò ancora.

“Kuuuuurt,” gemette, trascinandosi verso la camera da letto, quasi pronto a mettersi a piangere. “Adesso che c’è?!”

Kurt sorrise imbarazzato, prima di fargli cenno d’avvicinarsi al letto. Blaine sospirò, ma gli si sedette accanto, poggiando il bicchiere d’acqua sul comodino; fu solo allora che Kurt gli cinse il collo con le braccia, dandogli un tenero bacio sulle labbra.

“Grazie per essere così paziente,” mormorò il suo ragazzo e Blaine si sciolse, quasi dimenticando il maledetto campanello.

“No problem,” disse, baciandogli il naso. “Ma ora questo viene con me.”

“Blaine, il mio campanello!!”


End file.
